<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Code Names by chibi_tsukiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133667">Code Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko'>chibi_tsukiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluffy oneshot, I just love writing these guys all together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just some good old fashion TMI Gang fluff, Multi, Parabatai Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has an idea for him and his new Parabatai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray &amp; Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis &amp; Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Code Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><h2>
      <span>“What are you doing?” Clary asks, setting her bag on the table. </span>
    </h2></div><div class=""><p>Simon jumps, startled, covering the pad of paper he was writing on. “Nothing,” he lies. </p></div><div class=""><p>Clary eyes him. She wants to warn him that if he’s still that easily startled, Jace will have a field day hiding around the Institute trying to scare him. Instead, she glances down at where Simon’s hands lay over the paper. She can barely make out the words, but she can put the pieces together. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Code names? You’re making code names? For who?” she asks.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Simon drops his hands away from the paper, defeated. “For us! It was gunna be a surprise. I was gunna pick the best three and then have you choose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary shakes her head. “Why do we need code names?” she asks, turning towards the weapons rack. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re <em>Parabatai </em>now. We need to have like cool code names to call each other when we’re on missions.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary turns to him, scrunching up her nose at the idea, but Simon presses on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean we can do last names, I can call you ‘Fray,’ but I’m not a Lewis anymore.”  Clary looks to Simon, watching him, wondering if he’s aware of how his posture is changing.  He sits up straighter, squaring his shoulders, raising his chin, “I’m a Lovelace.”  There’s pride in the way he says it, but she can see sorrow behind his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiles at him sweetly. “<em>Parabatai</em>don’t have code names, Simon.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure some do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jace and Alec don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which is a shame, Magnus and I have come up with some great ones.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve talked to Magnus about this?,” she asks, though she’s not entirely shocked that Magnus would take part. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just about nicknames for them. He had a lot for Alec… great ones… some I didn’t get… and others I didn’t <em>want</em> to get.” There’s a slight flush across Simon’s cheeks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And Jace’s?”, Clary asks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jace’s were… less flattering”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary chuckles and begins putting extra weapons and supplies into her bag. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok so, how about Red?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Red?” she echoes without looking at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, you know… for the hair,” he gestures around his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what would you be?”, she asks, “<em>Brown</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s a no,” he frowns, taking a pen to cross ‘Red’ off the list. “How about Brush Stroke?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary tilts her head to the side, squinting, Simon crosses that one off too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rune Maker?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Simon</em>,”  Clary starts, watching Izzy walk in from the hallway, Alec and Jace following behind her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Freckles?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary rolls her eyes, zipping up her backpack. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Short-Round?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stops looking up at him, “<em>Short-Round</em>?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah you know, from The Temple of Doom? Short-Round and Indiana Jones?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary glares at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Has my hard working creative genius found a nickname for his beloved Parabatai?” Izzy asks, leaning down to rest her chin on Simons shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, not yet,” he sighs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t encourage him,” Clary says and Izzy responds by sticking out her tongue and giving Simons shoulder a squeeze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Freckles is cute,” Jace says, pressing a kiss to the top of Clary’s head as he walks over to the weapons rack. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like Short-Round.” Alec adds, following Jace. Clary turns to smack his arm, but he steps out of the way, grinning, before she can land a hit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is silly. Simon, we don’t need code names, they won’t make us better <em>Parabatai.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But that’s what makes great a dynamic duo! This is our chance, I can be the Robin to your Batman! The Han Solo to your Luke Skywalker!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary looks to Jace for support, but he just shrugs sympathetically and goes back to strapping weapons to his belt while Alec grabs his quiver. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Simon</em>,” Clary says stepping towards him grabbing his hands, “you already are. You always have been. You’re my best friend. My <em>Parabatai</em>. We’re bonded, now and forever. <em>For whiter thou goest, I will go”</em> she smiles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>And where thou lodgest, I will lodge,</em>” Simon finishes giving her hands a squeeze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alec looks to Jace, who gives him a knowing nod, pride shining in his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All right, come on you two, we need to get going,” Izzy calls from the doorway. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll have Magnus open a portal for us,” Alec says, reaching for his phone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! I got it! Team Rocket!” Simon says cheerfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary drops his hands, throwing her head back with a groan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, I’ll think of something!” Simon turns towards Izzy just as a portal opens up in the hall. Izzy holds out her hand to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“After you, Lord Montgomery,” she winks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Simon beams taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it, “Why thank you my lady,”  he says before stepping through. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alec makes a gagging noise behind them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jace hands Clary her bag, placing his hand on the small of her back to lead her towards the portal, “Firecracker would be a good one.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Jace</em>” Clary whines and he chuckles, moving in front of her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“or Shrimp puff,” Alec mutters nudging shoulders with Jace who attempts to cover up his laugh with a cough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you say?!” Clary yells and Alec quickly ducks into the portal, dragging Jace with him as their laughter echoes through the vortex. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clary huffs before stepping in through the portal after them. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! <br/>come find me on Tumblr @chibi-tsukiko &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>